Melting The Ice
by Missile D
Summary: Kagome is a mysterious ice miko, and Inuyasha is a fire hanyou. What happens when these two mix and match? Pairing- KagInu, SanMir
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Melting The Ice Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha, but at least I own it for this story! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough cough* ..!  
  
[Whispers- I need something to do in math class anywayzz.....]  
  
Happy Readings!!!!!  
  
~~~Prologue~~~  
  
This is a story of how two fated people met.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
And how one person could stand in the way of their love.  
  
Naraku.  
  
Through hardships and facing the truth, their relationship would bloom into a love that could overcome all the evil in the universe.  
  
This magical tale that can fill people's heart with purity.  
  
Through the prophet and priestess Midoriko, this prophecy were her last words:  
  
In a world, divided by evil and good.  
  
The creator awakened three souls.  
  
A male hanyou, a female human, and a forged demon.  
  
With the elements of fire, ice, and earth granted.  
  
They will determine the fate of the world.  
  
Whether to cover it in darkness, or flourish it in light.  
  
The truth will awaken.  
  
And the final judgement shall be made.  
  
After she had spoke she collapsed as the final protector of the lengendary shikon no tama jewel.  
  
She was to be burned with the powerful jewel and with it, disappear from the world forever.  
  
But alas, the jewel disappeared before it got the chance to burn.  
  
Unknown to all, it reappeared in the hands of the young seven year old Kagome.She knew nothing of it, of course, but took it as another affect of her developing ice powers.  
  
A few days after this event, a horrid demon named Naraku almost destroyed the world searching for this powerful, hidden jewel.  
  
The shikon no tama which is rumored to have a soul of it's own sent Naraku away to be awakened ten years later.  
  
And it is on that fated day that Kagome and Inuyasha met for the first time.  
  
A/N: Ok, short but hey a lot of my friends think it's cool. Read some of their comments below. The next chapter is going to be called "Fated Day". It's mentioned exactly in the paragraph located above this message. Here's a small preview.  
  
From "Fated Day"-  
  
"Please don't h-hurt me, I'm just human! Not a d-demon!" she said in a frightened voice.  
  
"LITTLE LIAR!!! YOU'LL PAY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED!!!! NOW BURN!!!" the villager with the torch yelled as they edged closer.  
  
"NOOO!! PLEASE DON'T!!!"  
  
"You should listen to the wench, humans, she really isn't a demon. I am." a young man with long silver hair, amber eyes smirked.  
  
Hehehehe, writing a fanfic is sooooo fun! especially the reviews part! ^.^ Now on with the comments.....  
  
Malavika: Wow this is really cool. It's just like a real writer, especially the prophecy part.  
  
Amy: Yeah it's really, really good.  
  
Eric: Nice, now about that lesbo picture on your site.......*continues dissing me and Michelle* Hehehe that's Eric, if he saw this part he's gonna diss me again! But I don't mind ^.^* hehe....  
  
Michelle: I love your story, I admire your writing ALWAYS!!!!!  
  
Remember to review ok!!! Anywayz I'll type ASAP see ya all laterz!! Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........!!!!!! 


	2. The First Clash

A/N- Hey-loz!!!!! Its Missile D here, FINALLY updating......................seriously.........I am getting more and more lazy everyday..... Anywayz....it feels good to update....besides, my friends have been bugging me about my story. "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE" they tell me.. Well, I may be exaggerating a bit but whateverz............On with the story.....you people are probably tired of my rambling anywayz.......^.^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.......Kagome does........~! ^.^  
  
******BS****** (no it doesn't stand for Bullshit......)  
  
Inuyasha: Remind me why I'm doing this.......  
  
Kagome: Awwww.......don't be a party pooper Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I put up with this?!  
  
Missile D: Ahhh.....good question ^.^*  
  
******ES******  
  
Chapter 1- The First Clash  
  
Footsteps echo throughout the silent woods of Inuyasha's forest as the sun dimly shines through the thick trees and their leaves and branches. Frantic pants are heard as a figure dashes through the woods quickly. Following the rapid steps are the sound of a large group of people running after the figure.....apparently waving weapons around and yelling.  
  
Kagome panted as she ran as fast as she could through the mass of trees. 'Why are they chasing me?!' she thought, 'I didn't do anything to them!'  
  
"Ooof!" she cried as she tripped on one of the overgrown roots and fell to the slightly dampened forest grounds. She tried to get up quickly, but she slipped and fell to the floor once more.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!! GET HER," a loud voice boomed out from not so far away. A large group of villagers arrived in the scene holding torches, pitchforks, and wooden sticks. "YOU THERE!!! DEMON WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR VILLAGE AND SEEK HELP!! YOUR KIND ISN'T WELCOMED HERE!!!!" a man holding a torch yelled angrily as the mob replied in agreement.  
  
"Please.....d-don't hurt me......I-I didn't do anything....I'm not a demon.....I-I just wandered into your village in need of resources from m- my long journey...." Kagome said in a small voice as she leaned against a well for support as she rose from the grass-covered ground.  
  
"YOU LYING DEMON SCUM!!!! LET'S TEACH HER A LESSON!!!" a rather stupid looking villager screamed as he beckoned the rest of the mob to advance on the girl. The large group of weapon-yielding men stepped closer to Kagome.  
  
"I-I have no choice......," Kagome whispered to herself as she looked at her hands that were hidden in the long sleeves of her blue kimono, "I have to d-------" Her whisper was interrupted by a loud rustle in the bushes next to the large tree that was beside Kagome. Kagome cast a glance at the bushes as the villagers looked at the bushes anxiously as well. Silence was present for a while until one of the villagers spoke.  
  
"IT'S A TRICK FROM THE DEMON! LETS GET HER!!!!!" a brash villager screamed as the mob once again began their advance towards Kagome.  
  
"Stop....please.....I'm not a demon...you have to believe me!" Kagome frantically tried to explain to the arrogant villagers. (A/N- God! These villagers are friggin' retards!)  
  
"QUIET DEMON!!! KEEP YOUR PITIFUL WOR-----" the villager said as he was interrupted by an even louder rustle and a flash of red pounced out from the rustling bush.  
  
"Keh....you stupid villagers should believe the wench. She's actually telling the truth," a young man with abnormal silver hair and surprising gold/amber eyes sneered. "Besides you shouldn't be afraid of some human wench.....you should be afraid of me the demon of Inuyasha's Forest....which I may remind you, you are invading right now."  
  
The villagers backed away from Kagome slowly. "We can't handle two demons! RETREAT!!!" a man said in a wavering voice as the group of cowardly villagers ran back into the direction of their village.  
  
"Th-thank you," Kagome whispered as she ran off into the woods.  
  
'She smells of fear......she fears me??' Inuyasha thought as he ran after her to ask her some questions, like what was she doing in HIS forest. (A/N- Suuuuuuure....keep telling yourself that Inuyasha.....)  
  
"Wait!" he said as he ran up next to her. "What are you so afraid of wench? Have a guilty concious or someting...or maybe your just a bitch." he smirked as he ran ahead of her and blocked her path, expected her to cower in fear.  
  
"EXCUSE me!? Who are you calling those names! Just leave me alone....who says I'm scared?! Get out of my personal affairs you jerk!!!" Kagome said as she shoved the boy aside and continued walking through the forest.  
  
'Who does this wench think she is?!' Inuyasha growled as he put a clawed hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Kagome said as she turned around a little too quickly and tripped on a root. (A/N- Is it me, or are there a LOT of roots here? ^.^*) She grabbed his hand in alarm and they both fell to the grassy ground in a uncomfortable position with Inuyasha lying on top of Kagome.  
  
"What is your problem wench?!" Inuyasha snarled as he used his arms to lift himself slightly off the ground.  
  
"Th-the question is, what's your problem?" Kagome said as she gasped lightly for air in alarm.  
  
"Hey....are you ok? Why are you breathing so hard?" he said as he listened to her slightly quickened and ragged breathing.  
  
"Nothing....i-its just my condition....." she replied while gasping louder for air.  
  
"Condition?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked at the girl under him struggle to breathe.  
  
"Y-yeah.....," she coughed, "in frantic situations....my lungs......freeze......s-slightly," she answered trying to catch her breathe.  
  
"O-oy! Wench are you sure you're gonna be ok?" he said looking at her breathe faster with uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah....j-just get off me!" she wheezed as she shifted slightly.  
  
"O-Oh...sorry" he muttered, barely heard as he got off her slowly and helped her up while blushing.  
  
Kagome began to walk again as she leaned against a tree for support. 'My vision.....its getting harder to see....' she thought through half-lidded eyes. With a light gasp Kagome fell towards the ground.  
  
"Geez...what are you trying to pull woman?!" Inuyasha said as he caught her unconcious form. "Hello.....hey? Girl? Wake up!!! Ahhh....kuso...," he looked around the forest for any signs of people, groaned, and picked up the girl in bridal-style and jumped into the trees, flying back to his domain.  
  
He slowly jumped into a window of the large castle where he lived, not wanting anyone to see him carrying a unconcious girl into his room. Just as he reached his hand out to open the door to his room a voice was heard.  
  
"Ahh Inuyasha!!! Finally taking my advice I see....but I didn't think you would go so far as to kidnap a unconcious girl for your own desires..." a man with a small ponytail and violet eyes said devishly as he glanced playfully at his friend.  
  
"W-what! Shutup houshi! This stupid wench just fainted on me and I couldn't just leave her there!" Inuyasha said as he hit the man on the head while his face was as red as a tomatoe.  
  
"Ow.....," Miroku said as he walked away looking offended.  
  
"Stupid houshi...," Inuyasha muttered as he opened the door to his room and set Kagome down on his bed. "I wonder what's wrong with her......." 'I better call Kaede and Myouga' he thought as he exited his room and went to get the healers.  
  
"This is very bizzare Inuyasha-sama........," Kaede said as she whispered something to Myouga and continued to check Kagome's breathing rates.  
  
"Well.....Master Inuyasha it seems as though this girl here is suffering from temperature intensities which effects her lungs in an unusual way," Myouga reported as Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, Myouga! Come see! Quick......look at her temperature!" Kaede said as she removed the temperature reader. "It reads......forty degrees! How is this possible?! I think you should increase her temperature Inuyasha-sama." Kaede said with a surprised expression.  
  
Kagome stirred. "W-where am I?" she asked as to no one in particular as she opened her eyes half way and tried to sit up to look at her surroundings.  
  
"You are at Master Inuyasha's castle child." Myouga informed her.  
  
"What??? Where is that? I have to go.....I think,"  
  
"You should rest child........you are in no condition to get up right now," Kaede said.  
  
"But------"  
  
"No buts......just lay down and rest"  
  
"Mm......ok then,"  
  
"Come on you two....lets get out so she can rest in peace" Kaede said as she pushed the two men out of the room.  
  
"Im gonna go now.....," Inuyasha said as he walked off, "Keep an eye on her ok....who knows what trouble she might cause...."  
  
"Alright Master Inuyasha"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked up from his perch at the rising sun. He closes his eyes and sighs once more as he glows with a flaming aura that closely resembles fire.  
  
Kagome slowly sat up from her bed and walked towards the closest window. She sat at the sill and looked up into the soon-to-be night sky. She feels the cold, welcoming night chill as she slightly closed her eyes. She glows with a bright aura that resembles ice.  
  
'Why am I cursed with this power.........' the two think at the same time as they stare into the neverending dark day.  
  
____________________________________End Chapter____________________________________  
  
******RR******  
  
Michelle- Neat.............The story was amazing, your writing technique is unique and very, very sought after.  
  
Amy- Amazing story!!! Its soooo nice!  
  
Malavika- Wow great beginning, its just like Blood and Chocolate! All romantic and suspenseful.............  
  
******ERR******  
  
Preview of Next Chapter----  
Introduction of Sango and The Queen Taiyoukai!  
  
******ES******  
  
Inuyasha: That was terrible!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Be nice Inuyasha.....I thought it was pretty fun!  
  
Inuyasha: Well....I guess it was ok....if your comparing it to some of the other fics around here!!!!!! I mean I'm freaking sick of being glomped by millions of fangirls. @.@  
  
Missile D: That's not nice Inuyasha...I mean its just that lots of girls like you......its.....its........ natural!!!!  
  
******ES******  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed my story. I'm probably not gonna update for like a few months.......but I'll try my best! After all that's all that counts......yeah right!!!! ^.^* Anywayz....I'll update ASAP!!!! I promise!!!! Please review.....I like reading about opinions of my ideas!!!!! Until next time!!!! Sayonara readers!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Missile D ^.^ 


End file.
